Rules
Rules and Code of Conduct: Welcome to the official rules and regulations page for Project Ascension. Below you will find the official rules for all of Ascension's servers, forum conduct, and Discord. Please do note that this is not an exhaustive list. Use common sense when applying these rules to your own and other player's actions: our GM's certainly will. We hope these rules encourage a positive atmosphere of fair-play and cooperation between players, as well as foster a feeling of community here. It is everyone's responsibility to create an environment that players can thrive in. These rules apply to anyone using your account or accessing our servers from your unique IP address. You are personally responsible for the consequences (including the termination of your account) that may result if any such person breaks these rules. For that reason, we encourage you to not share accounts, never share your password, and change your passwords frequently. A staff member will NEVER ask you for your password. These rules apply to anyone accessing Ascension servers from your unique IP. Infractions resulting in an IP ban will be applied to ALL accounts accessing our servers from that unique IP. It is your responsibility to ensure friends, family, roommates, or guests understand that infractions resulting in an IP ban impact ALL players from that IP. Communication, Chat and General conduct. The use of unlawful, harassing, defamatory, vulgar, obscene, sexually explicit, racially, ethnically, politically charged or sexually derogatory language toward any other player or staff, including real life threats or personal accusations is not permitted. As a community with a diverse range of players, kindly speak and post without the use of vulgarity. We want people to enjoy Ascension without worrying about real life. We have zero tolerance for harassment or verbal assault towards Ascension staff members. There is no reason for any player to ever verbally abuse a staff member, and it is expected that you will speak to them with respect. We hold our staff to the highest standard, including how they interact with our players. While we understand that no one is infallible, disagreeing with a staff member’s decision is not grounds for being rude. If you disagree with a staff member’s decision, or were the victim of verbal abuse from a staff member, the ONLY correct course of action is to file a report with a Community Manager via Discord or email support@project-ascension.com. Excessive spamming in chat is prohibited. Filling the chat window with messages, typing in all capital characters consistently and constantly, and/or relaying the same information in a repeated fashion are all included in the definition of spamming. Consistently using incorrect channels in-game or Discord may result in a mute or ban. Guild recruitment messages belong in guild recruitment channels only. Please note that there is a degree of autonomy allowed to GM's in regards to enforcing this rule. They will address individual issues according to their own benchmark of severity. Action may be taken against players who consistently create a negative atmosphere. While we welcome constructive feedback and criticism, we expect that feedback to be delivered without the use of personal attacks, threats, toxicity, or gloom and doom. Feedback should focus on how to improve the Ascension experience. This includes risk mode shaming. Not only is it silly, it disrupts communication between players. It is unacceptable to harass players in World chat. Intentionally spoiling movies, shows or other entertainment is unacceptable. Not only is this behavior rude and inconsiderate, many times our staff is unable to stay current with popular movies, shows and games due to their Ascension workload. If you spoil the experience of our staff or players, you will receive a 7-day mute at minimal up to an in-game ban. This mute is irreversible and cannot be appealed. Our GMs have full discretion about what constitutes a spoiler. Griefing, and Excessive Disruption of Other Player's Fun. ' Ascension is a Social Interaction Focused game; as an MMO, players will constantly be interacting with each other in PvP, PvE, out in the world, and inside city and dungeon walls. These interactions almost always have an impact on other human beings playing the game: in an MMO, you can affect other people. Especially on our High Risk realms, some player interaction, such as PvP, carries consequences that evoke intense emotions: this is part of the appeal of such realms, and of the game as a whole. However, the overall goal of these emotional highs and lows--having your gear stolen, getting it back; getting laughed at by a player, winning the duel against them--is to leave with a net positive: to have more positive interactions than negative. This is the key to an enjoyable MMO experience, and the absolute essence of what keeps players playing. The negative interactions bolster the positive that much further, and validate the struggle, providing a sense of accomplishment. Please note that this is not a rule designed to pigeonhole players into any sort of mentality or action; rather, it is a rule designed to allow our GM's to punish players whose goal it is to deliberately harass, frustrate, and potentially cause-to-quit, players enjoying Ascension. Intentionally disrupting intended gameplay or functionality is prohibited. Examples include queuing for random dungeon finder repeatedly while avoiding the queue or joining a battleground without intent to participate (going AFK, hiding in stealth, or intentionally putting your team at a disadvantage). '''Excessive Disruption of the Ascension Stream. ' Ascension's official stream is designed to entertain current players and attract new players to Project Ascension: as such, the goal is to highlight the experience, and provide a window through which players can observe, and gain affinity for, the real game. However, due to the nature of both streaming and Ascension, it is entirely possible for players to hinder, halt, and disrupt the flow of gameplay on the stream. Constant disruption of the Ascension stream, by excessive griefing of the streamer, stealing Quest Monsters, slaying Quest Givers, and other such actions, directly discourages new players from joining the game, and directly discourages current viewers from continuing to watch the stream. It slows the stream's progress to a crawl, makes it boring, and defeats its purpose. As such, excessive disruption of the Ascension Stream is an actionable offense, at the discretion of our GM's. Note that this is not a rule designed to discourage players from interacting with our streamers--positively OR negatively. A bit of PvP can be a thrilling stream experience for all parties, as can a dungeon run, or Battlegrounds, or losing a piece of gear. However, players should be able to judge the success of their actions based on the enthusiasm of the streamer and the stream. If a player's actions are responsible for excitement, conversation, and fun throughout the stream, then those actions are an asset to it--regardless of whether or not those actions are positive to the streamer's character. However, if a player's continued actions are subtracting from the experience of the stream, action will be taken to put the stream back on course. '''Guilds You may not organize any guilds or groups based on any racist, sexist, anti-religious, anti-ethnic, anti-gay, political or any other hate-mongering philosophy. You may not partake in idolatry of any kind that does not exist within the lore of Warcraft. GM's will not involve themselves with guild politics: players are responsible for using proper discretion when joining guilds, and any events that occur between members of a guild, except for those that specifically violate the above rules, will be left to players to resolve. Character Naming and Availability Character names are unique and on a first-come/first-served basis. Please choose unoffensive, non-sexual and non-obscene character names. If you fail to do so, you will be asked to change your name, or have your name changed for you. See NAMING GUIDELINES below. Impersonation and Transparency Impersonating or providing false information to any Ascension Staff Member, in-game, through discord, or on the forums will result in a ban with no warning. Do not do it. Ticking System Abuse Frequent abuse of the ticket system, whether to ask the staff for goods, services, or favors, or to insult them, is prohibited. Asking for your friend(s) to be un-banned is a waste of staff resources and will not be tolerated. We DO NOT discuss account details with anyone other than the account holder. See our ban appeal section for more information. Link Policy Posting external links in chat that lead to content that is inappropriate, for example pornographic, grotesque, or content deliberately designed to arouse anger, is prohibited. This applies to in-game chat channels, discord, and the forums. Chat Color Manipulation Altering the color of your chat is annoying and prohibited. Colored chat in-game and on the forums is reserved for server staff to ensure important announcements are seen. Dual Logging and Multi-boxing Dual logging and Multi-boxing is prohibited on Ascension. You may only have one account logged in on the server. Player Behavior and Greifing ''' Threatening players, staff members, or the server in any way is against our terms of service. Please follow this rule to its logical conclusion; a player who tosses a /threaten at you is not on the chopping block. We don't tolerate extortion on Ascension in any way, shape, or form. '''Bugs, Exploits, and Glitches You will not exploit any bug you find on Ascension, for any reason, including to gain unfair advantage in the game, and if found, will not communicate the existence of any such bug to another player. All exploits with the potential to create an unfair advantage must be shared immediately with through the in-game ticket system or with a Head Game Master, Community Manager, or Developer via Discord. Players found profiting directly from an exploit or the failure to report an exploit may be punished based on the severity of the exploit. Other players abusing an exploit does NOT grant you permission to also abuse an exploit. If you see a player abusing an exploit report them and submit screenshots or video if possible. Do not engage in the exploit. Just because a player is using an exploit and has not yet been punished DOES NOT mean you will be exempt from punishment. Third Party Hacks and Software The use of hacks, bots, scripts, malicious third party programs or game altering patches that provide any tangible advantages to gameplay will result in an irrevocable permanent ban regardless of circumstances or considerations. No Real-World Trade Any attempts to sell any items, accounts, or information for Real money will result in a swift permanent ban. Attempting to sell, trade or give away a player account will result in that account being banned, even if the transaction has already taken place. Do not conduct business with anyone who is looking to sell an account. Win-trading is also strictly prohibited. Item Shop Fraud Fraud, for instance a PayPal Chargeback, will lead directly and unceremoniously to account suspension. Solicitation Advertising another private server while playing on Project Ascension will result in a ban of both your account and your IP. Players are free to play where they wish. We do not condone our players advertising Ascension on another server where doing so is a violation of that server’s rules and action may be taken against those players. Please respect Ascension, our players, other servers and their players. This rule includes community platforms associated with other servers. Gold Selling advertising, whether by chat, whisper, in-game mail, or discord private messages is strictly prohibited. Your IP address along with the account associated with the sent messages will be banned. Character & Pet Naming Guidelines This policy applies to characters, pets, items and other in-game naming methods. You are encouraged to choose a name that represents your character in the way you want to be seen. However, we also ask that good discretion be used when choosing names for characters, guilds, pets, or any other item or entity in game which can be custom-named. Examples of inappropriate names include, but are not limited to: Any name that is defamatory or attempts to defame the reputation of another account holder, or a staff member of Ascension. Any name that violates the Ascension Code of Conduct. This includes names that are racially motivated, politically charged, sexually graphic, anatomical and excretory references, hateful, defamatory, ethnically derogatory, in reference to hate groups, or any other names that would be offensive in nature including homonyms. Simply, if your name defames any demographic or is in poor taste you are likely to be disciplined. Any name using offensive content as outlined above in conjunction with names of famous or important historical, political or religious figures. Names of modern era serial killers or anyone, or group who have committed crimes against humanity or any name that is closely connected with these acts. Any name involving a combination of words that produces an offensive result. Masked profanity or slang which denotes offensive terms. Misspellings, phonetic spellings, word combinations, or alternative spellings of any names that violate the above rules in an attempt to circumvent them. Any name that is an unintelligible combination of letters. Garbled names such as “zzhdsjhdkd” and naming multiple characters with variations of a word such as “dddbbdbdbd” and “dbbbdbdbdbd” which seek to only to gain an advantage in PvP by scrambling voice communication/targeting. An inappropriate name may subject you to disciplinary action, most likely resulting in a request to rename yourself, up to and including termination of your Ascension account for repeat offenders. Overall, we encourage you to be creative and mindful of your naming in-game. This helps to foster a creative and enjoyable gaming environment. We understand this is a high-risk server, but we implore you to try your best to be a mature member of our gaming community. Ban Appeals Only the account holder should file a ban appeal. Do not file ban appeals for your friends or guild mates. Do not make announcements in /World, in-game, Discord or other associated Ascension communities asking for a ban appeal. Do not disrupt Ascension staff or abuse the ticket system asking for a ban appeal, an update on an appeal, or why a ban was issued. We DO NOT discuss account details with anyone other than the account owner. If you have received a ban and would like to appeal it, please do so on the forums. All ban appeals will be reviewed by the entire staff before a conclusion is arrived at. Ban appeals on forums, discord, or in-game is a privilege. Please be aware that when making ban appeals we take into account previous bans. Players who were found to be "at fault" or justly banned who staff saw fit to grant an appeal to WILL be held to a higher standard and will NOT be granted a second ban appeal if it is determined that the ban was issued justly. Players granted a ban appeal should conduct themselves accordingly and with the understanding that further violations will NOT be granted a second ban appeal if it is determined that ban was issued justly. Ban appeal decisions are final. Multiple ban appeals for the same violation will not be considered except in extremely rare circumstances where the first ban appeal had mistaken information or additional information became available after the previous appeal was denied. The ONLY time a player should make a second ban appeal is if they have new overwhelming evidence that the ban was issued in error. Please note the Ascension Team reserves the right to change or amend these rules at any given time without prior notice. Changes to the rules will be posted in our Announcements channel on Discord. It is advised you come back to review our rules every once in a while, to make sure you have the clearest, concise, and up to date information! We hope you enjoy your time on Ascension, Heroes! de:Rules ru:Правила Category:Server Info Category:Rules